Ramen Frenzy
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: When Sasuke is hungry, his lover, Naruto, decides to make him some ramen, with an added secret ingredient. But what happens when Sasuke becomes addicted? *contains explicit material


**Ramen Frenzy**

**Summary: When Sasuke is hungry, his lover, Naruto, decides to make him some ramen, with an added secret ingredient. But what happens when Sasuke becomes addicted?**

**One-shot that just happened to come to me during the most random moment, doing the laundry. Hope you enjoy, and I will be getting to work on other stories, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I know for a fact that some of the things in the story are possible. (You'll see) **

**XXX**

Walking toward the blond shinobi's house, Sasuke and Naruto resume their day in silence. Sasuke was extremely hungry, but he was not about to admit that to the blond airhead beside him. They just had an argument, and he had too much pride to _ask _the dobe for dinner. He was an Uchi- a large growl erupted from the depths of his belly, ripping their silence to shreds.

Naruto burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, unable to contain himself after hearing the loud grumbles. Sasuke turned a light shade of red, anger brewing within him. Rolling his eyes, he kept his face impassive. Clutching his stomach in mirth, Naruto's face turned red from lack of air.

"Sasuke...I knew you were...hiding something...I just didn't...think _that _was it," he said between gulps of air, pointing an accusing finger at the raven's belly

His laughing ceased abruptly when a hard hand connected with the back of his head, knocking him off balance. Sasuke balled his fists but continued walking to the dobe's home, rolling his eyes when he heard the loud footsteps of his uncoordinated partner running to catch up with him.

"Are you hungry...honey? Want to stop and get some food?" Naruto asked, having sobered up from his laughing

"No, we're almost home; you can cook for me there," he replied coldly.

_'That teme, he can't tell me what to-'_ He stopped his thoughts when they arrived at his place. Instead of arguing with the raven, he settled for pouting childishly.

Walking inside, Sasuke took a seat at the dining table and looked to Naruto expectantly.

"Aren't you going to give me something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll give you something to eat, ya bastard." He mumbled under is breath as he made his way to the kitchen.

A devious look played across in his cerulean eyes as he made his way to the cupboard. Pulling out a package of ramen, Naruto added water and placed it in the microwave to warm up. Looking around, he made sure that Sasuke was no where to be found. Just the thought of the prank, he was going to pull made him shudder.

-_Ding_!-

The microwave went off signaling that it was time to remove the bowl from the microwave. Placing it on a stool, Naruto began the first phase of his revenge.

Looking around himself again, he made sure that he was alone before reaching down to work his pants loose. Dropping his pants to the floor, Naruto whipped out his cock. Slowly, he began coaxing his penis to become erect.

Sasuke was going to pay; he could just picture it, Sasuke opening his mouth to take in the noodles, slurping up the last of the juices mixed with his semen. The mere thought of Sasuke breaking into a sweat due to the heat of the ramen had Naruto dizzy with lust or was it mirth.

Fisting his dick in his hand, he began to stroke it in a slow steady rhythm. Biting his lip, Naruto concentrated on the movement of his hand as he quickened his pace.

Meanwhile, a hungry Sasuke sat at the table, waiting impatiently for his food.

"Naruto, hurry up. I won't wait for you to come for much longer. I want to eat," Sasuke growled loudly.

Naruto took heed, picking up his pace, increasing the pressure on his erection. Slipping his thumb over the tip of his organ, smearing pre-cum over the head, shuddering at the realization at how close he was.

He tried desperately to hold back any and all sounds that were trying to break free of the confines of his mouth. With one final squeeze to his erection, he came, stars filling his vision as pure pleasure tortured his every muscle. Cum shot out from his cock, straight into the bowl of ramen, essence of Naruto filling it. Grabbing a spoon, Naruto weakly mixed it together with one hand while the other attempted to pull his pants up.

Taking a deep breath, he finished lacing up his pants. Picking up the warm bowl, he made his way to the dining table, placing the bowl in front of the raven.

"Here teme, mixed with a special ingredient, á_ la Naruto,_" he retorted before taking an exhausted seat.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously before taking a large mouthful, savoring the juices as they ran over his tongue. He chewed slowly, tasting all of the flavors, but one taste stood out to him over all the others. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't decide what it was, the taste of it created a need within the pit of his stomach. Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke began scarfing down the bowl of ramen, slurping the juices into his mouth eagerly. Once every ounce of noodle and juice was gone, Sasuke began to lick the inside of the container. Looking up from the empty bowl, Sasuke's eyes landed on him, the dark orbs filled with an uncomprehending need.

"More...give me more," he said, looking almost delirious.

"What??" Naruto asked incredulously.

"What was that delectable flavor that stood out from all others? It was delicious; was that the secret ingredient?" Sasuke asked, "I don't know, but I have to have more, NOW!" He continued.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. _'He's probably just delirious from hunger'_, he reasoned with himself. Grabbing a new ramen container, Naruto added water and put it to warm up. Once it was done, he took it to Sasuke and gave it to him.

Sasuke immediately dug in, taking a huge gulp of the steaming hot juice only to find it didn't taste like before.

"This tastes different, not like the other...that's the flavor I want," he complained pushing the ramen away.

"But it's miso, the same as the other," he replied.

"I want the flavor. Did you put the secret ingredient, or whatever the hell it was that made this ramen taste so good?" He answered, eyes wide with need in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened in comprehension. Standing up, he grabbed the bowl and made his way back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe that I am actually going to do this again...I can't believe he likes it." he whispered to himself.

_5 Bowls later_

Naruto sat sprawled in his seat across from the raven who was now eating his 6th bowl, including his first, of ramen. Naruto was completely exhausted, not only had he served ramen to a hunger stricken Uchiha, he had to jerk his balls off to please the odd craving that his lover had as well.

"Naruto, I want another bowl." Sasuke panted, his eyes glazed in something more then just hunger...lust.

"NO!! I will not be taken advantage of, I am too tired! I can't take your insatiable hunger!" He exploded, ranting uncontrollably.

"Naruto, this is no time for hysterics, just get me a bowl of that ramen with your special homemade ingredient." Sasuke comforted, urging Naruto into the kitchen with his seductive voice.

Standing up, Naruto walked into the kitchen and warmed up another bowl of ramen. Once the ring went off, Naruto retrieved it and set it on the low stool like all the other times. Unzipping his trousers again, he dropped them to the floor. Looking down at his flaccid cock, Naruto bit his lip, knowing that it would take a while to get it up. Closing his eyes, he imagined his lover's loving embrace as he took him long and hard, making him submit with pleasure. Bracing one hand on the counter before him, he began jerking on his only semi-erected member. Aiming for the bowl between him and the counter, Naruto stroked hard and tantalizingly slow, giving him the motive to continue.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in silence, awaiting his food, growing impatient. He didn't very well understand his lustful thoughts, nor where they came from, just that he wanted the delicious flavor in his mouth. Sasuke stood abruptly; turning, he made his way to the kitchen.

Before he spoke a word, he received an eyeful. Naruto braced against the counter above the bowl of ramen with his dick in his hand, his face in a deep frown of concentration. Looking down to the penis in his lover's hand, Sasuke saw a hint of pre-cum oozing from the tip. Then he realized what the scene before him meant. Overwhelmed with anger and need, Sasuke walked forward slowly so as not to interrupt.

"So, this is the secret ingredient that has made me weak in the knees with addiction." Sasuke whispered hoarsely into the blonde's ear.

He reached down to grasp Naruto's hand and remove it so that it was only he that had the erect cock in his grip. Naruto gasped for air, pushing his hips into Sasuke's hand, now desperate for release. Sasuke watched his reactions intently as he continued to stroke the surprised blond.

"I am going to have you cumming over and over again until my hunger is sated," the raven whispered voice filled with restraint.

"Nngh, it was supposed...to be a joke." Naruto responded hesitantly, still in shock at the situation.

Sliding his tongue over Naruto's collarbone, Sasuke licked and tickled the blond, tasting the sweat that had formed the flavor that made him crazy. Dropping to his knees, Sasuke settled so that the tan ass of his lover was in front of his face. Naruto remained propped against the table, Sasuke's hand surrounding his cock. Sasuke licked his tongue along the deep crevice before him, causing Naruto to shudder, knees attempting to buckle as a result of the powerful sensations.

Naruto's thoughts were racing, his heart banging against his chest. Looking down, he watched as Sasuke's hands not only stroked his member, but also palmed his balls in the other, massaging him continuously. Sasuke just laved at the hole, moistening and tasting the tight cavern. He could feel Naruto's balls constrict as he grew closer to his release. By increasing speed and pressure, he had Naruto cumming with a scream, shooting his seed into the bowl beneath them as well as slicking up Sasuke's hand with cum.

Pulling his hands away, Sasuke stood up to his full height. Placing a hand on the blond, he turned him around. Naruto was panting completely tired, sweat dripping from his forehead, soaking his face in perspiration. Pushing the shirt up and off of the tan body, Sasuke had completely divested Naruto of all his clothing. Lifting the blond up, Sasuke placed his body on the tile floor and pushed his legs far apart, leaving nothing hidden to him. Picking up the bowl of ramen, Sasuke placed it on the rug beside Naruto's hips. Turning away, the raven pulled open a drawer and found a funnel.

Naruto looking down to watched as Sasuke parted his ass cheeks, but instead of placing his dick at the entrance, Naruto stared in horror as he stuck a funnel up his butt hole.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke shushed him by grasping a hold of his balls and giving a squeeze turning any complaints Naruto had into moans. With Naruto quieted, Sasuke grabbed a couple of oven gloves and rags to place beneath the blonde's ass, propping his hole up into the air. Naruto didn't know what was going on, nor did he have any idea why it was turning him on so much. Grabbing the bowl of ramen, Sasuke slowly began to pour the warm liquid into the funnel. Naruto shuddered as he felt the warm fluid fill him completely.

Grabbing a paper towel, Sasuke clogged the hole so that nothing came out from within. Standing, Sasuke began to strip away all his clothing. Naruto watched him as the the clothing began to fall from his rippling muscles, hardened abs, taut nipples, and long thick cock standing at attention. Walking forward so that he stood on either side of the blond's shoulders, Sasuke lowered himself onto the blond's chest, his dick bobbing slightly on the jut of Naruto's chin. Reaching toward the bowl, Sasuke grabbed it and spooned some of ramen into the blonde's waiting mouth. Allowing him to savor the wonderful flavor of the soup, mixed with the bitter sweet taste of his own semen.

Naruto licked his lips, loving the taste on his tongue. Leaning up, he pressed his lips against the raven's, forcing his tongue into the moist mouth. They kissed with such passion that their hearts both wanted to explode. Naruto slid his hand up the pale skin of Sasuke's thigh until he reached the thick organ at the apex. Naruto grasped the hardened silky object, fully enjoying the feel of its weight in his palm. Sasuke thrust his hips into the hand, urging him to continue.

Taking heed, Naruto began to stroke the shaft mellifluously. His fingers ran over the tip, leaking with pre-cum. Sasuke was so overwhelmed with heat that he bit into Naruto's lower lip with such force that he broke the skin, eliciting a howl of pain and pleasure from the blond. Naruto released the cock from his grasp to tangle it in the raven black locks, pulling his face down harder against his own. The kiss they shared was mixed with the rustic flavor of blood running from Naruto's lip, but they payed no mind to it.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, leaving his stiff erection tantalizingly close to Naruto's mouth. Grabbing firmly onto the hips, Naruto took the object into his mouth, surprising the Uchiha and forcing a hiss to come from between his clenched teeth. Sasuke braced his hands on the linoleum floor as he pushed his hips sensually in and out of the moist hole that was Naruto's mouth. In and out Sasuke moved, loving the way the man's generous tongue swiped over his head repeatedly, bringing him closer to his climax.

"Naruto, I'm going to shoot any second," Sasuke panted.

"Mmmmm," Naruto replied, the vibrations of his hum running wildly through the raven's body.

Sasuke was enjoying it so much. He wanted to cum into the blonde's mouth; his seed filling him forcing him to swallow, but not before Naruto filled his ears with the screams of his own climax. So with all the strength he could muster, Sasuke grabbed a hold of the dobe's face and slowly eased himself out from within the tight hold Naruto had on him.

"Ungh, Sasuke, I want to make you cum. I want to taste you, feel your cum running hotly down my throat." Naruto whined, almost tempting Sasuke to return.

Closing his eyes, the raven brought himself back together and brought his leg up and over the body beneath him, removing himself from the straddling position on the blond.

"Please, Sasuke, I want you to screw my brains out, and make me cum all over this floor." Naruto pleaded.

"FUCK!!" he yelled, "I'm not going to last very long with you talking to me like that."

"I don't care, Sasuke. Just please replace this damn funnel with your dick and fuck me in the next minute or else." Naruto panted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and rotated his hips, moving the funnel inside of his ass, eliciting a moan. Sasuke crawled down between the blonde's legs and grasped the funnel. Pulling it out slowly, he watched as Naruto's brow furrowed at the friction. Keeping his eyes on the blond, Sasuke thrust the funnel back into the tight hole. Naruto's eyes widened, releasing a cry.

He continued to push the funnel into the blond, enjoying the look that Naruto had on his face, the look of surprising enjoyment. Bending over the blond, Sasuke let his tongue slide out from between his lips and slowly flick across the tip of the erection. Naruto reached down to grasp at the raven's head, biting his lip as blood filled his mouth. Sasuke took him into his mouth, enjoying the feel of silky skin on his tongue. He sensually moved the organ in and out of his mouth, giving a suck every little while.

Naruto's whole body clenched when he grew just seconds away, and just before he came, Sasuke pulled away, releasing the erection from his mouth. Naruto cried out in exasperation. Sasuke smirked down at him, watching as he pulled the funnel out from within the firm cheeks.

Looking down, Sasuke noticed ramen leaking out from between Naruto's ass cheeks. Leaning down, he lapped his tongue up the center of the crease. Naruto's body arched off the tile flooring; he released a loud moan of excitement, wishing he had something to grab onto. Sasuke continued lapping at the ass crack, slowly bringing his fingers to graze the hole, sending a tingle of anticipation up Naruto's spine.

Pushing his fingers into the salty hole, Sasuke began stretching Naruto out to better accommodate his throbbing cock. Naruto pushed his hips into the air, sensually rotating his hips, trying desperately to provoke Sasuke's control.

"Oh! Sasuke right there, harder!" Naruto screamed, urging him to continue.

"Shit," he muttered before removing his fingers and placing his rigid cock at the entrance.

In one plunge, Sasuke's dick filled the tight hole, throbbing with need. A need so far beyond comprehension Sasuke didn't dwell any further. Naruto shifted a little beneath him, silently asking him to begin. He smoothly removed himself from within and thrust back in. A deep groan released itself from his throat as he picked up the pace; Naruto slid one leg high around his waist to better receive the raven's engorged erection.

Naruto's eyes began to drift shut, closing tightly to focus on the movements within him.

"Naruto, open your eyes. I want to see the expression when I make you come," Sasuke said, thrusting high into the blond.

Naruto opened his eyes as wide as they would go, watching the concentration on Sasuke's furrowed brow as he pushed in and pulled out from his ass. Sasuke's hands began to wander, one hand propped itself beneath Naruto's head, running his slender fingers through the blond locks of hair. His second hand slid slowly over Naruto's pert nipples, eliciting a slow moan from the blond, then continued down to the thick organ rubbing between their bellies, to fist it in his palm and stroke in time with his now erratic thrusts.

Naruto's arms encircled the pale man's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Tongues raveled into a tornado within their mouths, fighting to taste more and striving for the pivotal moment of their actions. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to continue down the tan male's throat, where he gave a hard suck marking the skin there, claiming Naruto as his own. Sasuke gave a squeeze to the pulsing cock within his grasp, and Naruto came, his cum filling the slender hand wrapped around him. Sasuke then gave a final plunge, and the walls of the tight hole clamped up on his penis, forcing every drop of cum from within.

Riding out their climax, Sasuke planted soft kisses along Naruto's jaw, up to his swollen and bloody lip. Naruto released his hold on the raven's neck and slid his leg down, hitting the linoleum floor with a 'thunk'. Sasuke pulled out from within the blond and went down to kneel between the man's thighs. Licking his palm, Sasuke slid his tongue in between the blonde's ass cheeks, tasting their cum mixed with the salty taste of miso ramen.

Naruto so weak and sensitive to the touches he was receiving, whimpered loudly, asking Sasuke to please give him a break.

"I am a man of my word Naruto, and my hunger is barely filled. It won't be completely sated until I've tasted every inch of your body, and have made you cum in all possible positions."

Whining weakly, Naruto lay back, completely exhausted at the thought of what more was to cum.

**XXX**

**Thank you all for reading I hope everyone has enjoyed this and I feel so happy that it is finally done. I have been working on this story since April of this year, and I hit a writer's block and was unable to finish...until now. I will soon be updating on, 'Peep Show'; Sequel to 'Watch Me'; Mission Impossible'; and maybe another one-shot.**

**PS. it is Naruto's Birthday, so YAY!!**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_

_Beta's Note: I know some of you (if you're like me) were completely thrown off by "mellifluously". It means smoothly following, according to the authoress. Just thought I should throw my two cents in!_


End file.
